


The Innocents

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Coming of Age, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Innocent Louis Tomlinson, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The family Louis is a part of is large and loving and entirely Innocent.Until he is Chosen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns





	The Innocents

**Author's Note:**

> You've been warned. This isn't for everyone. If you've read the tags and continue to read, that's on you. x

It all started with a scent. One Louis had never noticed before.

It was strange, actually. He was playing games with the young blessings while the adults and elders made the day’s dinner. One of the young blessings had been experiencing difficulties sleeping and was particularly clingy. She insisted on being held by Louis and playing with one of the layers of her dress while Louis oversaw the others. 

Their family was large and greatly blessed. At their last Counting, they’d found that they had grown to be almost fifty in the family. So far this year, they’d already had four blessings join them. They weren’t sure if more would be or not, the Alphas never were sure how many would join their family in a particular year, but they had much to celebrate.

For Louis and others who hadn’t reached their twentieth year, their responsibilities to the family largely surrounded the young blessings. They helped teach them the ways of their family, the roles of the alphas, the roles of the adults and elders, the way they all worked together to ensure their family felt only love for one another and continued in harmony.

He loved that role. He adored the pure joy their young blessings held within them. He often had difficulty focusing on many other things, but the young blessings always held his attention firmly.

Until today. The scent was just so peculiar. He’d never experienced anything like it before, and he was feeling a strange fluttering within him. It made him uncomfortable, but also not. He couldn’t explain it.

Now that he was trying to pinpoint the scent, he found that there were actually many different scents that were new, not only one. It seemed to mostly revolve around the Alphas. 

Tucking the hair that had come loose from his braid behind his ear, Louis’ eyes followed the Alphas, and something even more strange began to occur.

Their eyes were often trained on him as well.

It was like there was a laser focus between Louis and the Alphas that made it so whenever they were within a certain range, they were captivated by each other. If only he knew why.

“There is to be a family meeting! When the dinner bell rings, gather first by the Alpha meetinghouse for news from Alpha Matthew.”

A squeal of excitement went up from the young blessings, and Louis felt electricity begin to burn in his veins. Family meetings were only for one of two things, a new blessing or someone being Chosen. Louis couldn’t say how he knew, but he felt within himself that it was a new Chosen.

The Chosen were often the elders of the family. Sometimes they were Chosen before the Alphas could announce it, but often they were able to give word so everyone could say their farewells and give their blessings to their family member before they left. There had been an elder chosen just last week, but somehow Louis knew. It was happening again.

Lost in his thoughts, Louis jolted in surprise when the dinner bell rang and the young blessings all ran with reckless abandon towards the Alpha meetinghouse. Louis smiled and chuckled before heading that way as well.

Once it appeared the entire family had gathered, Alpha Matthew began to speak from the raised speaking box in front.

“Family, I have wonderful and exciting news,” Alpha Matthew said, a wide smile on his face as he looked over his family. “We have a new Chosen, and it is one of the very special  _ youth blessing _ Chosen.”

A gasp of surprise rang out from the family, but Louis was frozen in place. 

It was him.  _ He _ was the Chosen.

He had heard rumors, after all, of the signs that came before the youth blessing Chosen were announced. He’d heard that the day of the announcement, they began noticing things they never had before. That was all that had ever been told, so Louis hadn’t known specifically what to look for, but now he knew. It had to have been the scents and the feelings within him. Those were the signs.

“Tonight we will have a special family farewell before the youth blessing Chosen will join the Alphas in the meetinghouse for his Chosen feast. I am so  _ very _ pleased to announce that our next Chosen is Louis.”

He’d known, and yet the surprise at hearing his name actually announced made tears of joy prick his eyes. The other youth blessings, those he was closest with, immediately surrounded him giving him his congratulations and farewell hugs. It was such an honor and a true gift to be a youth blessing Chosen. He could hardly contain his happiness.

The hardest part was saying goodbye to the young blessings, especially Amelia who had been so clingy with her sleep troubles. He gently passed her along to Mary and then joined the line of family Alphas who were waiting to enter the meetinghouse until he had joined them.

No one was ever allowed in the Alpha meetinghouse before they were Chosen. Not unless they were a family Alpha. The family currently had fourteen Alphas with Alpha Matthew as the head Alpha. It wasn’t very many considering their family size, and Louis knew they’d been hoping for more Alphas to be Shown, but outside of Harry who had been Shown last month right before he turned eighteen, they hadn’t had an Alpha Shown for at least two years.

As Louis entered the wooden structure, he took in the fact it was a fairly simple and plain structure overall, very similar to the other houses where the family slept at night, but the scents that Louis had been picking up all day suddenly became overwhelming.

So much so, the strange feeling within him almost overtook him and made him dizzy.

“Catch him before he falls,” Alpha Matthew commanded. “Harry, tend to him while the rest of us gather our feast. It seems he is falling faster than we realized, and we will need to eat quickly.”

Louis felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and assist him to a seat at a long, large table. Louis couldn’t help it, he knew it was inappropriate to show such physical affection towards his brother at their age, but Harry’s own scent was so particular and enticing, he had to. Louis leaned forward and dragged his nose up the side of Harry’s neck before he knew what he was doing, and Harry’s hand gripped his hip tight enough to bruise.

Louis loved it. The fluttery feeling within him began to burn at his touch, and suddenly he felt… moist. Almost  _ wet. _ Down in his holy areas. Even his penis was feeling funny. It had never done anything like this before, at most helping him know when he needed relief, but it was sensitive and the rustling of his skirts felt wonderful.

Whining unconsciously when Harry set him onto a chair and began to pull away, Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders. He didn’t even know why, but he wanted him near. He  _ needed _ him near.

“It seems that Harry will be the one who begin the festivities, if Matthew allows,” one of the others said. It sounded almost like John, but Louis wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to look anywhere but at Harry.

“Doesn’t Matthew always start the festivities?” Harry asked. 

“Mostly, yes. It is the way we do things. But the head Alpha can choose another to start if he desires.”

Louis didn’t understand anything they were saying, but he also didn’t care. He still didn’t understand the sweet scent coming from Harry, but he had noticed an undertone almost like the chewy molasses treats the adults make every winter that had appeared in the last few minutes and he wanted more.

He didn’t know how, but a chair was set down beside Louis’ and Harry joined him there. As soon as he was seated, Louis scrambled into his lap. He hadn’t done this since he was a young blessing, had given up this kind of behavior with peers and adults alike when he’d reached the age of ten, but he  _ needed this _ and with the way Harry was holding him firmly, it seemed that he didn’t disagree.

“My stars, look, brothers. Louis’ already wet. Here, make sure the plates are at the ready when the last of the men return. Matthew was right, we will need to eat quickly. I’d say skip it, but we know we all will need our strength for the night of a Chosen.”

There were some rumbles around them, and Louis just held on tighter to Harry. The strangest sensations were starting to arise and join the fluttery burning in him. His penis was growing hard in a way he had never experienced before, and it seemed Harry’s was as well. 

The difference there was Harry’s felt enormous. It also felt incredible when it pressed up against the folds of fabric between them and teased Louis’ holy places. Louis began to shift restlessly, moving about in any attempt to continue to feel so good, but as soon as he really started to feel amazing, Harry’s hands stopped the movement of his hips. 

“It isn’t time, Lou,” he murmured in Louis’ ear.

The use of Louis’ young blessing nickname brought Louis a bit more back to himself. Oh sun and moon, whatever was causing these feelings within him and the wetness in his holy areas had fully soaked the cloth between him and Harry. It was almost like he had wet himself, except it certainly hadn’t come from his penis. 

Louis bit his lip and looked into Harry’s face, ashamed and confused. What was happening? Did this happen with all chosen?

“It’s alright, Lou,” Harry said, smiling and petting Louis’ hair back to his braid. “This is how you know you’re Chosen. This is as it should be. Isn’t it amazing?” he asked, looking as pure and childlike as he always had when they were friends and played together. “Who would have thought that I would be Seen and you would be Chosen?”

Louis gave another smile. It really was a gift for them to be able to have these last moments together before whatever was Beyond for Louis.

“Let’s eat, my brothers, and then I will decide how to proceed.”

Everyone ate in earnest, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to leave Harry’s lap. Harry carefully fed him as well as himself, as the other Alphas directed, but even with the food distracting him, Louis could not stop himself from fidgeting. 

“My brothers, clear the table. It is time to begin, and it is clear that a first has already been decided upon by the Chosen. It is not our usual way, but I am feeling lenient. Louis is a beauty, and I think we will all enjoy taking part tonight. Will we not?”

The smiles had changed, Louis noticed when Harry stood up and made Louis do so as well.

“Now,” Matthew said, stepping back and forming a semicircle with the other family Alphas. “Harry, I know we’ve instructed you on what to do, but as the first you also have the blessing of undressing Louis. Louis, you no longer need your dress of your time as a youth blessing. Clothes will not be needed where you are going, and often will only hinder proceedings. It is a gift for Harry to be able to undress you. But do not be mistaken, you will be kept quiet for the rest of the family cannot hear or know what proceedings are for the Chosen. And therefore, I present you with the only item of clothing you will keep on you until we say otherwise.”

Alpha Matthew came forward and tied a blue ribbon around his head, gagging him, and did so enough times so Louis could barely move his mouth. He could make sound still, but it would also help muffle it to a large degree.

“How beautiful,” Matthew said, as his finger traced down to where the fabric still clung to Louis’ torso.

That was in the forbidden area of Louis’ body, and he didn’t understand what was happening. The head Alpha was telling Harry to remove his clothes? For Louis to keep quiet? That he wouldn’t need clothes? What was happening?

“And now, it begins. You may start, Harry. Do not be disconcerted if others join you. It is only to take part until it is their own turn. The first night is very important for a Chosen. We want him to be Taken quickly.”

Louis looked at Harry, searching his face, but he only had a look of determination as he nodded at Alpha Matthew. 

And then, with one flick of a wrist holding a knife Louis hadn’t even noticed, Harry cut through the lacing holding his dress closed, and the fabric all but fell to the ground.


End file.
